tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nevaeh Winchester/Traits
Physical Appearance Nevaeh is a beautiful female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is about midlength and is usually worn loose, sometimes with a headband. She is short, standing at the height of 5'4", and has a slim figure. She is described as "wildly sexy" and "gorgeous". On her right shoulder, she has a birthmark made of two small opposite facing triangles. Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She likes to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces, a variety of rings, and bracelets. On occasions, she chooses to dress up in a more formal style. She also likes to wear denim and leather jackets. She has a small tattoo on her right wrist which says, "Joy". Personality "I have a lot of flaws, Castiel... and they're ones you cannot fix. I can be arrogant. I almost always let my emotions get the better of me. Let's not forget I am definitely insane, irresponsible, and impulsive... I jump into things - fights and battles - without thinking. Oh, and I'm also sometimes a bitch." — Nevaeh's opinion about herself. Nevaeh is tough and very protective. She is mischievous, funny, kind, caring, and sometimes understanding. However, she is also irresponsible and can be impulsive, jumping hastily into situations without thinking about the consequences. Sometimes she is rather arrogant - a trait she seems to share with other members of the Walsh family - and will let her emotions get the better of her. She is shown to be a highly skilled manipulator with questionable morals at times. She tends to speak before she thinks, which can sometimes get her into trouble. She is also very intelligent, especially with her eidetic memory. Because of her intelligence, she will often help her uncle, Sam, with the role of researching information for hunts. She is able to remember things others won't and pick out little details. She also knows a great deal of information, something which always surprises her father and uncle. Nevaeh is both the "brain" and the "muscle" because of her intelligence and abilities/powers. Nevaeh values her family's safety over anything else. When her family is threatened, she exhibits irrational behaviour. She has also proven that she is willing to do anything to get what she wants and protect the people she loves, even at the expense of others' lives. Despite all this, she does seem to value the ties of friendship, and treasures her close bond and relationship with Castiel. While hunting, Nevaeh is typically ruthless and agressive while hunting, and it is a task which she approaches enthusiastically, making her the more merciless of the Winchester family, alongside her father. But in spite of that, she is also capable of acknowledging whenever she's going too far. She dislikes showing her emotions to monsters, and when facing beings strong than her, she acts threatening and determined. When facing and dealing with the angels, even knowing what they could possibly do to her, Nevaeh is sarcastic, rude, and insulting. The only being she is openly afraid of is Death; on the rare occasions that they meet, Nevaeh is nervous and cautious, and when Nevaeh is angry or frustrated enough to talk back, she becomes visibly scared and backs off the moment Death appears annoyed. Underneath her seeming arrogance and self-righteousness, Nevaeh shows many signs of self-loathing and insecurity. She always blames herself when things go seriously wrong, regardless of whether she's to blame or not. She constantly downplays herself and her achievements. She puts up with abuse from others, simply because she believes she deserves it. She constantly is willing to throw her life away, at least in part because she doesn't value it as worth much. She is constantly called out for feeling this way by her uncle, Bobby, and Castiel. These feelings can be traced back to her unstable child; she was constantly moved around from relative to relative and thought of as nothing but an annoyance, waste of space, and useless. Despite these traits, Nevaeh can be very laid-back and well-disposed when not on the hunt. She enjoys the uncomplicated things in life, such as good food, television, and a romance novel or movie. Nevaeh can be somewhat of a tomboy, and doesn't get along well with others girls. She likes to constantly claim that she is a bitch - something which she knows well - and that she doesn't like dealing with teenage girl drama. Powers/Abilities Vampire Powers *'Fangs - '''Nevaeh has a set of retractable fangs. Her teeth - while supernaturally strong and capable of ripping open a human's neck - are not as strong as an avaerage vampires. Angel Powers Due to Nevaeh being the descendant of three of the four Archangels (Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael), she is capable of using the abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels. Low-Tier Powers Common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness. These abilities are the easiest for Nevaeh to use, though sometimes they can have their negative effects. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Astral_perception '''Astral Perception']' - '''Nevaeh has the ability to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans, such as ghosts, reapers, and the true form of angels without harm. She can also see the true faces of demons in meatsuits. Castiel thinks that Nevaeh's perception extends to electromagnetic waves, like angels, and that means she can possibly decipher radio modulation signals. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Astral_Projection '''Astral Projection']' - '''Nevaeh has the ability to extend at least a portion of her body outward to the astral world. She can project shadowy forms of her wings onto surfaces at will. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Chronokinesis '''Chronokinesis']' - '''Nevaeh can travel through time, in either direction. She can also take others with her, and just send others without going herself. However, this is a very difficult ability for Nevaeh to use. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Walking '''Dream Walking']' - '''Nevaeh can appear in people's dreams; she usually uses this to communicate when she can't find the person she's looking for, or when she wants to talk privately. She uses this ability to communicate with her father and uncle. *'Eidetic Memory - Nevaeh can remember anything. This ability also makes her aware of reality warping and timeline changes. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Electrokinesis '''Electronic Manipulation']'' '- Nevaeh can manipulate electrical appliances. She once overloaded all of the appliances in Bobby's house. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_White_Light '''Holy White Light]' - '''Nevaeh can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure energy from her palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled, ranging from obliterating an entire building to killing a room full of monsters. She has only used this once. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality '''Immortality']' - '''It is unknown if Nevaeh is immortal because she is also part-human, though Castiel assumes that she is due to the fact that she is mostly angel. Castiel believes that in terms of aging, life-threatening diseases, and most wounds that she is immortal. Castiel's theory was mostly confirmed when Nevaeh stopped aging at the age of 16. * 'Invulnerability' '-''' The only things capable of killing Nevaeh are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, Leviathans, higher-ranked Demons, Archangels, and beheading. * Regeneration '-' If Nevaeh is injured, she will heal almost instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. * Sedation '-' Nevaeh is able to render humans unconscious with a touch. * Reality Warping - 'Nevaeh is capable of bending reality to her will. She can break and repair object just by pointing at them, remove a persons lungs with no incisions, or assemble a board game by shaking the box. * 'Smiting - 'It is unknown if Nevaeh can use smiting, as she has never once tried to do so. Though Casiel believes it is possible for her to do so. * 'Super Stamina '- '''Nevaeh does not tire easily. She does not require as much food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain herself as an average human would. She also does not need to constantly drink blood, like an average vampire. * 'Super Strength - Nevaeh has enhanced strength, similar to that of common angels. Castiel predicts that when Nevaeh has properly gained control of all her powers, she will be able to toss around - or even overpower - commen angels. She will also be able to overpowers and destroy most monsters, as well as regular to mid-level demons. * 'Super Senses - '''Nevaeh possess an acute sense of smell. Her sense of smell is heightened to the point where she can identify people by smelling their body, bone or blood. She can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. She can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. She can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and is somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but she can't locate people if they are protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. She also has an amazing sense of taste and is able to taste every molecule in a piece of food. * 'Telekinesis '-' Nevaeh is able to telekinetically move beings and objects with her mind. She is also able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons. * Telepathy '-' Nevaeh can read the minds of other angels, though it is difficult for her to do so. * Teleportation -''' Nevaeh is able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. However, this requires Nevaeh to use her wings. She can also summon or send other beings. * '''Temporal Awareness '-' Nevaeh is capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occurs within the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines and the like. * Voice Mimicry '-' Nevaeh can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. * Protective Charm -''' Nevaeh can protect an individual from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to Nevaeh's power. She was once able to stop her father and uncle from burning themselves. *'Flight - '''Nevaeh is able to fly, and because she doesn't require a vessel, she can do it whenever she wants, though her wings are not visible. * 'Pyrokinesis - 'Nevaeh has the ability to manipulate and even generate fire. * 'Healing - 'Nevaeh can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. Mid-Tier Towers Abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as the Seraphim and the Archangels, although it is possible that these powers can also be used by low level angels. Nevaeh is capable of using these abilities, but when she does, she will quickly become tired and exhausted. * 'Biokinesis - 'Nevaeh is able to manipulate the biology of other beings. She has only used this once or twice, as it is very straining on her body. * 'Memory Manipulation '-' Nevaeh is able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. * Soul Reading - 'It is unknown if Nevaeh is capable of reading the souls of humans, or using their souls as a source of energy. She has never tried, and does not wish to. * 'Invisibility '-' Nevaeh can become invisible to humans. High-Tier Powers Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, the Archangels. Nevaeh is capable of using these abilities, but using them puts an extreme strain on her body as she isn't able to handle them. * Thermokinesis - '''Nevaeh has the ability to make something make something hot or cold. She is also able to affect very specific areas of objects. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Electrokinesis '''Electrokinesis]' -''' Nevaeh can conjure or manipulate electricity. This is the more advanced form of Electronic Manipulation. * 'Shapeshifting' '- It is unknown if Nevaeh is capable of shapeshifting. * '''Weather Manipulation '- '''Nevaeh is able to manipulate, conjure, or simply cause meteorological disturbances. * 'Terrakinesis' '-''' Nevaeh is capable of controlling the earth, often by causing earthquakes or tremors, enough to destroy buildings. * Mental Manipulation '- '''Nevaeh is able to control the mind of someone with a simple touch. Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities Vampire Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities * '''Beheading - '''Beheading Nevaeh will kill her, as it is the most common way to kill vampires. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Man%27s_Blood_(Object) '''Dead Man's Blood']' - '''The use of blood from the recently deceased does not incapacitate Nevaeh briefly, though it does make her tired, weak, and feverish. * '''Sunlight - '''Unlike vampires, the sunlight does not cause Nevaeh pain. However, long periods of exposure to the sunlight will cause her to become tired and have headaches. * '''Bloodlust - '''As Nevaeh is also part-human and angel, she doesn't suffer from typical bloodlust like vampires. However, if there is a large amount of blood, then Nevaeh will be tempted. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vamptonite '''Vamptonite] '- Human blood with DNA altered by Leviathan corn syrup: this altered blood doesn't kill Nevaeh like it would vampires, but it does paralyze her and weaken her. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/The_Colt '''The Colt]' (possibly) - '''It can kill almost anything, but Castiel is unsure of whether or not it would kill Nevaeh because she is also angel. Human Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities *'Mental Health - Nevaeh will sometimes express fear, confusion, and depression when confronted with threats from the supernatural. She has suffered from suicidal thoughts and emotional scarring. *'Powers/Abilities - '''Due to her human side, Nevaeh's powers and abilities are overwhelming and straining for her body. *'Curses - 'Curses can affect Nevaeh *'Higher beings - '''Any other creature with supernatural powers stronger than Nevaeh - and with the right tools - can potentially kill her. Angel Weaknesses/Vulnerabilities File:Holy Oil.jpg|Holy Oil, used to trap an angel File:Castiel trapped.jpg|Castiel trapped in a circle of Holy Fire File:Enochian sigils.jpg|Enochian sigils carved into Sam and Dean's ribs. File:Hex_Bag.jpg|Hex Bag File:HornofGabriel.png|Horn of Gabriel Sigil File:AngelTrap.png|Gadreel trapped by Sam and Dean File:Imprisonment_Sigil.jpg|Angel Imprisoning Sigil placed on Castiel's HQ door File:Angelbanishingsigil.png|Dean using the Angel Banishing Sigil. File:AngelBlade.jpg|An Angel Blade File:Crowleysangelkillinggun.png|Crowley's angel killing gun. File:Staff.jpg|Staff of Moses File:Salt.jpg|Lot's Salt File:Death's_Scythe.jpg|Death's Scythe File:Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan with its jaws expanded. File:Hell_hound.jpg|Hellhounds File:Death.jpg|Death File:Eve.jpg|Eve, Mother of all Monsters File:Naomi.png|Naomi File:The_First_Blade.png|The First Blade File:AngelSuicideBomb.png|Energy Focusing Sigil * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Fire '''Holy Fire]' - '''Like angels, when Nevaeh is encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, she is trapped. She can still use her powers within the circle, possibly aiding her to escape. However, touching the flame will kill her. Should the circle be disrupted by some sort of bridge, Nevaeh can cross it and escape. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Enochian_sigil '''Enochian Sigils']' - '''When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent Nevaeh from detecting and finding them. They can also prevent Nevaeh from hearing a conversation of those in a warded room. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls, but this does not stop Nevaeh as she is also part-human. However, she is weakened greatly if she enters a building when Enochian sigils are painted on the building's walls. * [http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hexbag '''Hex Bags']' - '''Hex bags can used to prevent Nevaeh from detecting and finding someone. * '''Brain Penetration - '''One of Crowley's demons was able to block at least some of Samandriel's powers by placing large metal spikes into his brain. They can also break into the angel's factory settings through this method. * 'Higher Demons/Large numbers of Demons -''' The highest Demons are able to easily fight, overpower, harm, possess, and kill Nevaeh. A significantly large number of demons (even without hosts) are able to overpower Nevaeh. Though Castiel believes that once Nevaeh has properly trained all her abilities, she will be able to fight of a group of low-level demons. * Horn of Gabriel Sigil -''' This symbol is able to attract any angel who is around to the caster. As Nevaeh is part-angel, she is drawn towards the caster, but because she is also part-human she is capable of resisting it. * 'Angel Trap -' It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. * '''Angel Imprisoning Sigil '-' It can be used to temporarily imprison angels. When imprisoned, the angels will temporarily lose their powers. The sigil can also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels outside of the room. However, as Nevaeh is part-human she is only greatly weakened when walking into a warded room. * Blood Seal '- '''If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal that is placed upon something then all angels - and Nevaeh - in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel - and Nevaeh - can activate this seal as well. If an angel - or Nevaeh - activates the seal, then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along with the other angels in the area. The blood seal can also be place upon a person's body. If an angel - or Nevaeh - activates the seal this way (carved into its vessel's chest), he or she will be banished along with the other angels. * 'Angelic Blade' '-''' Nevaeh can be killed if she is stabbed with an angelic blade. She must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When Nevaeh is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white or blue light (depending on how weak the angel is) is released and a shadow of the angel's wings are burned on the surface underneath the body of the angel's human vessel. In Nevaeh's case, it would be under her body. ** Angel Blade Bullets - 'Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against angels. However, like an angel blade, the bullet must enter a fatal area, such as the brain. * 'Weapons of Heaven '-' Harms angels and archangels; therefore, it will harm Nevaeh. * Death's Scythe '- '''This item is said to have the power to reap any living being, whether it be human, demon, angel, and its rumored to even be able to reap Death himself. So far it has been seen to kill reapers which is an indicator that it is very powerful. * 'Leviathans' '- Leviathans can easily kill angels, as demonstrated at the end of the episode "Reading Is Fundamental" when Edgar kills Kevin's two angel escorts by sticking his fist into their chests and injecting them with black Leviathan blood. So, they would probably be able to kill Nevaeh easily as she is not even full angel. According to Castiel, one of the reasons why God locked the Leviathans up in Purgatory was because they could kill angels. Leviathan also managed to slaughter an entire garrison. They overpowered and almost killed Castiel, although not without effort. Castiel fought off several Leviathan in Purgatory, taking on two at once on at least one occasion (though this was with Dean's assistance and he was almost killed by them). It is implied they are stronger than archangels as well, but it has never been shown. * 'Hellhounds (possibly) -' Hellhounds might be able to harm or kill Angels. Castiel, however, believes they would be able to kill Nevaeh as she is also part-human and vampire. * 'Death -' As the personified of the literal concept of the end of a living entity, Death can essentially kill any type of Celestial. * '''God '-' God can kill any angel on his command. However, it is unknown if God can kill Nevaeh, though Castiel belives it is possible because of her angelic ancestry. * Cambion/Anti-Christ - 'The offspring of a human and demon can easily overpower angels, even able to destroy the entire Host of Heaven with a word. Therefore, Nevaeh would easily be harmed or killed. * 'Eve -''' A being older than the angels themselves; she can suppress Nevaeh's powers through her mere presence alone. * 'Naomi's torture implement - '''Naomi possesses an implement capable of causing harm to angels - and Nevaeh - through torture and possibly bending them to her will. It has also been shown to be capable of killing of an angel. * 'The First Blade -''' The First Blade has been stated to be able to kill angels, and therefore, Nevaeh. * 'Energy Focusing Sigil -' This spell killed any angels directly in the path of the exploding angel, atomizing any angels nearby and killing anything else while blowing the whole area up. This sigil also exposes angels to earthly objects and weapons. * '''Magic (possibly) '-' Castiel once stated that if the right spells were cast upon a book, reading it could potentially kill him. However, as Nevaeh isn't full angel, it might not work.